ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wyvernpoacher Drachlox
While the Shepherds might be placeholders, Wyvernpoacher can also spawn from Mercenaries. In fact, the times it was up, it popped instead of a Mercenary. This does not exclude Shepherds from being placeholders, but it's definitely not limited to Shepherds being the only placeholders. Sikbok - Kujata Party/Level Setup and Strategies :*75 RDM/NIN or BLM/WHM with BRD/WHM can defeat NM with DoT method in around 30-45 minutes. :*75 RDM/NIN can defeat this NM by meleeing, by making use of Haste, Haste+ gear, and Fast Cast gear in Utsusemi macros, so long as EES is blinked. :*BST with a Familiar'd Antares pet can kill Wyvernpoacher easily. Melee with pet. :*Well equipped 75 THF/NIN or NIN/MAGE can also solo this NM. For THF, it may be necessary to pull it closer to entrance and use bloody bolts on one of the lvl 30ish goblins.(They'll stick consistantly for 50-70 hp, compared to about 1/3 proc rate for 20-25 on Wyvernpoacher.) :*Killable by 69RDM/THF 69WHM/THF and 70PLD/WAR without much trouble. :*Soloable by 75NIN/THF with 65 Soothing Healer NPC Fellow with ease. Bomb Toss does 150+/- damage. :*Soloable by skilled 75SMN using Carbuncle kite method. :*Lv.75 Duo of PUP/WAR and PUP/PLD with standard Cure/Refresh Harlequin Head+Stormwaker Body Automatons. PUP/PLD was killed by Eagle Eye Shot but after that, PUP/WAR finished it off with ease. Recommend PUP/NIN for shadows. :*Killable with a highly skilled experience points party level 60-62. PLD/WAR RNG/NIN RNG/NIN WHM/BLM RDM/WHM BLM/WHM won without much difficulty. :*Soloable by a 75 PLD/NIN. If EES isn't blinked, simply zone rest up and pull again (2hr does not reset when aggro is lost). :*Duo by two 75 RNG/NIN with shadowbind and kiting technique utsusemi absorbed EES then have both RNG's use barrage to gain TP then Sidewinder to slugshot for reverberation and its dies.^^ Drop Rate What are peoples drop rates? * I killed Wyvernpoacher Drachlox four times and Othinus' Bow dropped three times. 75% in my case. --FurionQc 04:26, 9 November 2007 (UTC) * I'm 0/25 on the Othinus' Bow :\ but i know most don't go that high. Snoxer 18:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) * I am now 4/5 on Othinus' Bow. You must have a curse on you Snoxer.--Furion 15:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) * 1/4. Othinus' Bow dropped for me just today. had 75 thf with me 2/4 times including on the drop. -- Ryeshinyih 09:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) * 0/4 on Othinus' Bow my friend is 0/29 stupid thing won't drop. --Kidmidnight 21:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Wyvernpoacher's True Placeholder I have killed Wyvernpoacher quite a few times now and from day 1 I was determinded to find his one true placeholder, as I have not read anywhere yet info on his placeholder. From my experience ALL lottery pop NMs i have fought have only ONE placeholder. So we killed the Goblins in his spawn area for a while and found out goblins have 16min respawn times (which is normal for a lot of mobs). Once Wyvernpoacher spawned, we killed it, and as a ranger i was able to figure out which gob was missing the longest. Exactly 16minutes after the NMs time of death the last goblin repopped. It was the very first Goblin listed on widescan in this area, which is a Goblin Mercenary. As i did not get my drop i decided to test the theory of one placeholder. I killed only the goblins necessary to be able to get to this Goblin Mercenary and timed him to repop every 16 minutes. He did of course repop every 16 minutes. But after a while of camping, Wyvernpoacher spawned almost exactly 16 minutes after this Goblin Mercenary was killed. I have tested this some more times and everytime, he spawns exactly 16 minutes after this certain Goblin Mercenary is killed. It is unlikely he would pop in this fashion everytime I have camped him, unless this Goblin Mercenary is the true placeholder. So i have changed the info on the main page to reflect this knowledge. Before changing it again, please test this out with widescan. You will find this info is accurate.--Jhromada 22:08, 31 January 2008 (UTC)